shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Higurashi (The Other Manager)
Kagome Higurashi is the main character of the story The Other Manager. Background Kagome is one of the two managers of the National Junior High Basketball Champion, Teiko Junior High, that specifically worked with the Kiseki no Sedai. During junior high, she also played for Teiko Girls' Basketball Club as a starting regular. Midway through her 2nd Year of Junior High, Kagome went from being just the Boys' Basketball Club's manger to also being the First String's coach as Coach Sanada was promoted to Head Coach and Coach Kozo Shirogane quit for medical reasons. She is currently the manager of Rakuzan Men's Basketball Club, as well as a starting regular for Rakuzan Women's Basketball Club. Her jersey number during her time at Teiko Junior High and at Rakuzan High is the number 5. She is childhood friends with Seijuro Akashi, and she has a long standing crush on the Ryota Kise. Most people believe she and Seijuro are an item as they are almost always together. Appearance Kagome has long, dark blue-black hair that goes past her hips. She has large blue eyes, and blemish free, creamy pale skin. She is very slim, slender, and has large breasts (according to Satsuki, she has a D-cup). She is usually seen in her school uniform: a cream sweater over a white shirt, a bow, and a short skirt. More often than not, Kagome can be found in the company of Seijuro Akashi. Even when they are not together, it is guaranteed that the other is not far away or gone for long. Personality Kagome has a calm and highly flexible/adaptable personality. She is often very outgoing, but is rather shy when she has to speak with Ryota. She is often called the mother of Teiko's Basketball Club as she was often prepared for nearly all circumstances, and she provided snacks, drinks, and other things the players and Satsuki would need during club practice or matches. Since she is Seijuro Akashi's childhood friend, she is sometimes strict with how she handles her best friend. She actually carries a slapstick with her, which she uses to smack Seijuro when he decides to go to extremes or decides to do something outrageously stupid. Having grown up surrounded by basketball, Kagome is very passionate about the sport. Because Seijuro is her best friend, she has a winner's mentality (which took somewhat of a beating during her six month stint in the Feudal era), and because of her passion for basketball, Kagome is very serious and can be very sly in her analyzing and data gathering of opponent teams. She is often even able to trick opposing teams into believing she is one of their school mates to gather data on schools that Satsuki is unable to. Normally, Kagome is rather cheerful and calm in her interactions, but when it comes to dealing with hot-headed idiots she can be rather violent such as throwing her shoes at the person or kicking them in the legs. She may even use her slapstick on them though it is mainly only used on Seijuro. History Before she was even born, Kagome had already been introduced to Seijuro Akashi as their mothers were best friends. When Akashi was finally born, Kagome and he were dubbed each other's official playmates and their mothers would bring them to each other's house to play almost everyday. Since Kagome's father was the coach of the Japanese Men National team, Kagome and Akashi were often taken to watch basketball games or taught various things about basketball. She was able to dribble a ball and practice shooting baskets not too long after learning how to walk. By the time she was six years old, Kagome was successful at scoring 7/10 of her free throws, and had developed into a rather good basketball player. Because of her mother's job, Kagome spent practically everyday at either the Akashi's home or with her father at his coaching sessions. As a result of this Kagome developed an analyst and ability scan, similar to co-manager Satsuki Momoi, and opposing school coach, Riko Aida. Because of her dislike of becoming a burden (even if this is only in her mind) Kagome has become frighteningly accurate in predicting what people need, be it on the courts or off of it. Elementary School During elementary school, Kagome and Seijuro attended the same elementary school together in Shibuya, Tokyo. Both of them were part of their school's basketball club with them both being the ace of their respective gender's club. Aside from that, Kagome also acted as the manger of the boys' basketball club when she didn't want to play with the girls. On her eleventh birthday during elementary school, Seijuro gave Kagome her pet cat, Buyo, as a birthday present. He would later believe it was a bad idea as Buyo ended up rather fat. Junior High 1st Year April *Kagome and Seijuro enter Teiko Junior High in Setagaya, Tokyo, and they both join the Boys' Basketball Club. *Kagome is made the manager of the First String players. *Kagome is placed in class 1-B with Ryota Kise and Satsuki Momoi. *Kagome shows her talent as an analyst, trainer, and manager. *Kagome joins the Yearbook Committee. *Kagome becomes friends with the First String and Second String. *Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, and Daiki Aomine are promoted to the First String. *Satsuki joins the Boys' Basketball Club as the junior manager, while Kagome is promoted to senior manager. *Kagome gets picked on by Shogo Haizaki because he believes she's Seijuro's girlfriend. *Kagome arranges a practice match against Kamata West Junior High (鎌田西中学校 Kamata Nishi Chūgakkō), and against Kamizaki Junior High (上崎中学校, Kamizaki Chūgakkō), both are among Japan's nationally ranked basketball clubs. *Kagome meets the Genius Twins. May *Satsuki's birthday. *'Teiko Junior High' and Kamata West Junior High's practice match in Ota. *Teiko's First String learn that Kagome is the daughter of the deceased coach of Japan's National Men's Basketball Team. *Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, and Daiki Aomine is made a regular for the First String. *Daiki Aomine, Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, and Atsushi Murasakibara are made starters. *'Teiko Junior High' and Kamizaki Junior High's practice match in Ota, Tokyo. *Kagome is interrogated by her classmates, the club members, and Seijuro's fangirls. **Reason: ***Kagome constantly holds hands with Seijuro and doting on him when they are together. ***They constantly arrive to school and leave for home together. ***She always brings Seijuro his lunch and eats with him. *Shogo Haizaki is promoted from the Second String to the First String and made a starter. *'Tokyo District Preliminary' *Kagome reveals her irritable and nasty side when Shogo's bullying goes too far, and shows everyone why it's a bad idea to mess with her. June *Teiko Girls' Basketball Club Captain attempts to recruit Kagome for the Girls' First String regulars. *Ryota's birthday. Kagome Cinderella.png|Kagome as Cinderella Kise.Ryouta.full.1314526.jpg|Ryota as the Prince 27717a66.jpg|Teiko Boys' Basketball Club's Butler Cafe Murasakibara.Atsushi.full.1209666.jpg Akashi.Seijuurou.full.1454353.jpg Kuroko-no-Basuke-kuroko-no-basuke-31188220-1200-709.jpg Kise.Ryouta.full.1454352.jpg Kuroko.no.Basket.full.1145872.jpg 31993051.jpg 36755036_p5.jpg Kiseki.no.Sedai.full.1159581.jpg Kiseki.no.Sedai.full.1206575.jpg Kise.Ryouta.full.1180291.jpg Akashi.Seijuurou.full.1180289.jpg Kuroko.Tetsuya.full.1180288.jpg Aomine.Daiki.full.1180294.jpg Murasakibara.Atsushi.full.1180290.jpg Midorima.Shintarou.full.1180292.jpg Akashi.Seijuurou.full.1528009.jpg Kuroko.no.Basket.full.1264494.jpg Murasakibara.Atsushi.full.1528006.jpg *'Teiko Junior High's School/Culture Festival:' **Teiko Boys' Basketball Club does a Bulter Cafe. **Class 1-B decides to perform a play of Snow Cinderella. **Kagome is cast as Cinderella, Ryota is cast as the Prince, and Satsuki is cast as the Fairy Godmother. ***Male roles were decided by the girls, and Female roles were decided by the boys. **Kagome gains the nickname "Bounty Hunter" after she defeats multiple game and sports clubs and wins their prizes. *'Tokyo Prefectural Tournament' **'Teiko Junior High' and Shoei Junior High have a match. July *Kagome meets Tetsuya Kuroko for the first time, and they quickly became friends over their mutual love of basketball. *Shintaro's birthday. *Kagome gets completely ticked off by Teiko Girls' Basketball Club, and makes a wager with the Captain. **Wager: ***If the Captain can beat Kagome in a one-on-one, she will quit being the Boys' Basketball Club's manager and join the Girls' Basketball Club. ***If Kagome won, the Captain will stop pestering her and Kagome will play as a sixth regular as long as the matches do not collide with her work for the Boys' Basketball Club. *'Kanto Regional Tournament' *Teiko Boys' Basketball Summer Training Camp (3 Weeks). **During camp, Kagome acted as an assistant coach just as much as she was a manager. **Kagome is promoted to Assistant Coach (Training Camps Only). **Kagome, Coach Shirogane, and Coach Sanada make the training camp hell for the First and Second String. August *'Japan Junior High National Tournament ' *Kagome gains the title "Empress" after she dominates the Junior High National Basketball Championship with Teiko Girls' Basketball Club. *Teiko Boys' Basketball Club wins Junior High National Basketball Championship. *Daiki's birthday. September *Kagome's birthday October *Atsushi's birthday. *Seijuro meets Tetsuya Kuroko for the first time. *Seijuro begins teaching Tetsuya a new play style. November December * Christmas Kagome.png|Kagome giving out Christmas presents Ryota and Kagome.png|Ryota saves Kagome from an assault attempt Since Seijuro is busy teaching Tetsuya, Kagome takes the chance to go out to buy Seijuro's birthday present, and the First String members' Christmas presents. *Kagome is attacked and nearly sexually assaulted while she is shopping. *Ryota saves Kagome from the attack, and he takes her home after going with her to the police. *Kagome begins developing a crush on Ryota after he saves her. *Seijuro's birthday. January *Teiko Boys' Basketball Second String and Third String practice match. *Tetsuya is promoted to the First String and is made a regular. *Tetsuya's birthday. February *Kagome makes chocolates for the First String players (minus Shogo Haizaki), Ryota Kise, Satsuki Momoi, Coach Sanada, and Coach Kozo Shirogane. March *Ryota begins dating female schoolmate Minori Ikeda (池田里) *Kagome becomes Chairman of the Yearbook Committee. *Seijuro is made Captain of Teiko Boys' Basketball Club. *Teiko Boys' Basketball Winter Training Camp (2 Weeks). **Kagome is promoted to Assistant Coach (Training Camps Only). **Kagome, Coach Shirogane, and Coach Sanada make the training camp hell for the First and Second String. 2nd Year April *Kagome enters class 2-C with Shintaro Midorima and Daiki Aomine. *Kagome realizes her feelings for Ryota. *Ryota joins Teiko Boys' Basketball Club. *Ryota is promoted to the First String. *Kagome uses her position as a regular and starter of Teiko Girls' Basketball Club to scout opponent schools for Teiko Boys' Basketball Club. May *Satsuki's birthday. *'Teiko Junior High' and Komagi Junior High's practice match for the Second String. *Ryota and his girlfriend, Minori Ikeda (池田里), breakup. *Shogo Haizaki is expelled from Teiko Boys' Basketball Club. *'Tokyo District Preliminary' June *Ryota's birthday. *'Teiko Junior High's School/Culture Festival:' **Class 2-C decides to do a maid cafe. **Kagome is chosen to act as bait for her class's cafe. *'Tokyo Prefectural Tournament' July *Shintaro's birthday. Kagome Kimono.png|Kagome in her kimono with Buyo Akashi.Seijuurou.full.1395993.jpg|Seijuro Akashi at the Summer Festival Aomine.Daiki.full.1395989.jpg|Daiki Aomine at the Summer Festival Midorima.Shintarou.full.1395991.jpg|Shintaro Midorima at the Summer Festival Kuroko.Tetsuya.full.1395992.jpg|Tetsuya Kuroko at the Summer Festival Murasakibara.Atsushi.full.1395990.jpg|Atsushi Murasakibara at the Summer Festival Kise.Ryouta.full.1395988.jpg|Ryota Kise at the Summer Festival 6204652.jpg|Kiseki no Sedai at the Summer Festival Kuroko.no.Basket.full.1494513.jpg|Kiseki no Sedai (2nd Year) Summer Training Camp. *Summer Festival (Replace 3 Novel): **The festival is held at Higurashi Shrine in Shibuya, Tokyo. ***Only Seijuro knows that the shrine is also Kagome's home. *'Kanto Regional Tournament' **Daiki Aomine's talent blooms. *Ryota questions people about Kagome and Seijuro's relationship with each other. *Teiko Boys' Basketball Summer Training Camp (3 weeks). **Kagome is promoted to Assistant Coach (Training Camps Only). **Kagome, Coach Shirogane, and Coach Sanada make the training camp hell for the First and Second String. August *'Japan Junior High National Tournament' *Teiko Boys' and Girls' Basketball Club wins second Junior High National Basketball Championship. *Daiki's birthday. September *Teiko Boys' Basketball Club has a surprise birthday party for Kagome. October *Atsushi's birthday. November December *Seijuro's birthday. January Kagome Sweets Kimono.png|Kagome on New Year's Day celebration 606111.jpg|Kiseki no Sedai on New Year's Day celebration 69AFFE8C6D9B85C3F05BADDDD40BF9DBFD40E989D37A8_700_995.jpeg|Kiseki no Sedai at Seijuro's home Kagome_New_Years.png|Kagome during the Sakura viewing *Coach Kozo Shirogane falls ill. *Seijuro notices Kagome's feelings for Ryota. *Tetsuya's birthday. February *Kagome attempts to confess her feelings to Ryota. **She gives up confessing in the end because of multiple interventions. *Kagome gives her chocolates to the First String members during practice. *Coach Kozo Shirogane steps down from being Teiko Boys' Basketball Club's Head Coach. *Coach Sanada is promoted to Head Coach. *Tetsuya and Atsushi begin arguing with one another. March *Ryota takes Kagome on a date to an amusement park as his White Day gift to Kagome for his Valentine Day chocolates. *Atsushi Murasakibara and Seijuro Akashi have a one-on-one that unlocks Seijuro's Emperor's Eye. *Teiko Boys' Basketball Winter Training Camp (2 Weeks). **Kagome is promoted to Assistant Coach (Training Camps Only). **Kagome and Coach Sanada make the training camp hell for the First and Second String. 3rd Year April *Kagome enters class 3-A with Seijuro Akashi, Shintaro Midorima, Ryota Kise, Atsushi Murasakibara, Satsuki Momoi, and Daiki Aomine. May *Satsuki's birthday. *'Tokyo District Preliminary' June *Ryota's birthday. *'Teiko Junior High's School/Culture Festival:' **Class 3-A decides to perform a play of Snow White, the Brothers Grimm version. ***Kagome is cast as Snow White. 8e3f24dd571602545eafd543366cb585.jpg|Snow White Play Poster Snow White TOM.png|Prince Ryota awakening Princess Kagome in Snow White Prince Kise.png|Ryota as the Prince Schneewittchen.full.1538962.jpg|Kagome as Snow White Momoi.Satsuki.full.1164528.jpg|Satsuki Momoi as the stage manager Sheryl.Nome.full.58974.jpg|Minori Ikeda as the Wicked Queen ***Ryota is cast as the Prince. ***Satsuki is the stage manager. ***Seijuro is the director. ***Daiki is the Huntsman. ***Shintaro is cast as the Magic Mirror. ***Ryota's ex-girlfriend, Minori Ikeda (池田里), is cast as the Wicked Queen. ***Atsushi and six others are cast as the Seven Dwarves. ****Male roles were decided by the girls, and Female roles were decided by the boys. **Kagome participates in the Riddle Research Club's stamp rally competition with Ryota (both are aware of the rally's rumor). *'Tokyo Prefectural Tournament' **'Teiko Junior High' plays Tomoki Tsugawa's Junior High. July *Shintaro's birthday. *'Kanto Regional Tournament' *Teiko Boys' Basketball Summer Training Camp (3 Weeks) **Kagome is promoted to Assistant Coach (Training Camps Only). **Kagome and Coach Sanada make the training camp hell for the First and Second String. August *Kagome takes the transfer exam for Shoei Junior High (照榮中学校 Shōei Chūgakkō) in Shinjuku, Tokyo. *Kagome doesn't tell any of her friends or classmates from Teiko, not even Seijuro, that she is transferring schools. *'Teiko Junior High' wins third consecutive Junior High National Basketball Championship for both Boys' and Girls'. *Kagome hands in her resignation from the Yearbook Committee and Teiko Boys' Basketball Club. *After Nationals, Kagome retrieves all her belongings from Teiko Junior High, and she leaves a letter in her desk. *Kagome tries out for Tokyo's Girls' Basketball Team for the National Sports Festivla of Japan *Daiki's birthday. September *'National Sports Festival of Japan' **Held in Saitama (locations differs each year). **Kagome participates as a member of Tokyo's Youth B Girls' Basketball Team year olds. *Kiseki no Sedai discovers Kagome's letter. :: *Kagome transfers into Shōei Junior High and joins the Music Club. *Kagome is pulled down the well, and her Feudal Era adventures begin. October *Atsushi's birthday. *'National Sports Festival of Japan' **Closing Ceremony **Tokyo wins Autumn Tournament. November December *Seijuro's birthday. January *Kagome leaves for Kyoto for Rakuzan High's (洛山高校, Rakuzan Kōkō) entrance exam. *Tetsuya's birthday. February March *Kagome is temporarily hospitalized for blood loss from the Final Battle against Naraku. (No scars ever formed.) *Kagome reunites with Seijuro after Teiko Junior High's Graduation. *Kagome and Seijuro move into an apartment in Kyoto together for school. High School 1st Year April *Kagome and Seijuro enter Rakuzan High. *Kagome joins the Rakuzan Men's Basketball Club as the manager. *Seijuro joins the Rakuzan Men's Basketball Club and is promoted to captain. May *Satsuki's birthday. *Tokyo District Inter-High Preliminaries *Tokyo Distric Inter-High Final League **Kagome comes to investigate. June *Ryota's birthday. *Tokyo Prefectual Inter-High Championship League July *Shintaro's birthday. *Regional Inter-High Tournament. August *'Rakuzan High' wins the Inter-High Championship. *Daiki's birthday. September October *Atsushi's birthday. November *'Cultural Festival' *'Winter Cup' preliminaries begins. December *Seijuro's birthday. *'Winter Cup' begins. January *Tetsuya's birthday. February March Skill Personal *Analysis: 10/10 :::After constantly attending her father's coaching sessions during her childhood, Kagome's eyes have been ingrained with analysis ability. With a single glance, she is able to see a person's complete statistics: strengths, weaknesses, abilities, height, weight, speed, and flexibility, even when the person is fully clothed. *Investigation: 10/10 :::Because she has been working as a manger for basketball teams since she was young, Kagome is extremely well-versed in studying and learning about her opponents. Since she is highly adaptable, Kagome more often then not is able to trick students from opposing schools into believing she is one of their classmates. With her *Support: 10/10 :::Kagome has a scarily accurate ability in predicting just what people *Female Skill: 10/10 :::Kagome is well-versed in the feminine arts such as singing, dancing, cooking, sewing, acting, child rearing, and etc. Kagome learned to dance, sing, play the violin, and act from Seijuro's mother as she often often babysat her when Kagome's grandmother and parents couldn't, and she was a former performer and musician. Seijuro's mother and Kagome's younger brother, Souta, were also the reasons behind her being well-versed in child rearing. Since her parents were very busy with their work, Kagome learned to take care of Souta and other young children on her own. Her strong affinity with children were only strengthened as she became Seijuro's handler. :::Because her mother and father were usually busy, the only time they really had time together as a family was when they prepared and had meals together. As a result of that, she often helped her parents prepared for meals and learned to cook rather well in the process. This also resulted in her taking up cooking as a hobby. *Intelligence: 182 IQ :::Kagome not only uses her gifted intelligence for school, but also for basketball. Combining her Analysis and Investigation skills, she is builds training menus, and playing strategies for the boys' and girls' basketball clubs and herself. She is one of the few students who scorer higher than Seijuro Akashi and Shintaro Midorima on exams. Basketball In terms of basketball, Kagome is a very high level player that is especially good at during clutch time. She is capable of playing as a Power Forward, Point Guard, Shooting Guard, or Small Forward. She is incapable of playing as a Center due to her short height and small stature. Her favorite basketball plan is the Run-and-Gun. *Mental Strength: 9/10 *Physical Ability: 9/10 *Technique: 10/10 *Stamina: 10/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Special Skill: 10/10 *Accuracy: 9/10-10/10 Positions Point Guard: usually the fastest player on the team, organizes the team's offense by controlling the ball and making sure that it gets to the right player at the right time. Shooting Guard: creates a high volume of shots on offense, mainly long-ranged; and guards the opponent's best perimeter player on defense. Small Forward: often primarily responsible for scoring points via cuts to the basket and dribble penetration; on defense seeks rebounds and steals, but sometimes plays more actively. Power Forward: plays offensively often with their back to the basket; on defense, plays under the basket (in a zone defense) or against the opposing power forward (in man-to-man defense). Foul Drawing Foul drawing is defined as while shooting or making a lay-up, purposely delaying your play to force the defending player into making a foul. Kagome can do this with the addition of scoring the shot, getting three or four points per play. Kagome is an expert at Foul Drawing as it's her trademark skill. Flexible Streetball Since her father's passing, Kagome has taken to playing streetball over playing basketball at the community center. Because of this her basketball play style has evolved from the "perfect" form she learned as a child to one that is as flexible as herself in terms of personality and mind set. Clutch Player Kagome works extremely well when under pressure, so it is no wonder that she is the same way in basketball. During Clutch Time, Kagome's accuracy of 9/10 maximizes to a full 10/10. Her blue eyes also appear to take on a grey tint while in Clutch Time. Zone Kagome has yet to learn what her trigger is, but it is the idea of being free from expectations. When she is in Zone her speed and power drastically increases, and it is impossible for her to miss a shot. The first time she accessed Zone was at her last National Championship with Teiko Girls' Basketball Club during the finals when she believed she would finally be free of the Girls' club. Training Techniques Pool Training The training consists of regular footwork and muscle training, but while submerged or partially submerged in water. The water makes sure that the high schoolers' bodies are fully supported, causing the risk of injuries to drop drastically. The downside of the water means that the pressure and resistance make the training extra hard. This training is usually done at the Higure Sports Gym Beach Running At their first training camp, the summer camp, Seirin practiced their regular training scheme at the beach, so on sand. It is much more difficult to move and run on sand, so every player increased their muscles strength. But that is not the only reason why the training was held on the beach. Because when a foot hits the ground, the toe comes first, so by running without shoes on the sand, you can easily strengthen your big toe, which causes the players to move faster on the court and to improve their movements. Fartleck A fartlek is a system of training in which the player runs in nature. By running on irregular terrains using their entire body, the player can achieve a balanced increase in fitness. Kagome orders her club to split up into two teams and then let the one team try to catch the other team in the mountains. This was just a way to make them run fast in nature, applying the fartlek. This training purpose was to make every player adapt his body to the acquired muscles throughout the regular trainings. Kagome learned this training from reading her father's old training menu notes. Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Sports Trainer, and Coach of Japan National Basketball Team *Mother's Occupation: University Doctor, and Kimono Shop Owner *Favorite Color: Gold and Ice Blue *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery and Fantasy *Favorite Type of Music: Asian Pop *Favorite Type of Books: Sports and Fashion related books, Cookbooks, Mystery Novels, and Poetry *Favorite School Subject: Physical Education *Best School Subjects: Home Economics, History/Philosophy *Worst School Subject: None *Favorite Food: No Preference *Ideal Type: Someone happy and outgoing *Ideal Date: Karaoke or the Amusement Park, I guess...? *Allergic to: None *Hobbies: Swimming, Photography, Shopping, Reading, Puzzle/Mind Game *Dislikes: Bugs, Hot-heads, Idiots, Okra, Arrogance *Bad at: Taking orders... *Club: Teiko Boys' Basketball Club, Rakuzan Boys' Basketball Club, Shoei Junior High's Music Club *Committee: Yearbook Committee *Special Skills: **Archery **Cooking **First Aid **Violin **Controlling Sei-chan and At-chan. Interview *What motivated you to start basketball? ::Papa used to be the coach of the Japan National team, so I've been playing since I was pretty little. I don't actually remember what made me start playing. *Which person are you closest to in Teiko Junior High's Boys' Basketball Club? ::Sei-chan, of course! Since our mothers are best friends, Sei-chan and I have known each other before we were even born. He even gave me Buyo, my pet cat, for my eleventh birthday! I wouldn't mind being closer to Ryota-kun though... *On the contrary, which person do you not get along with the most in Teiko Boys' Basketball Club? ::Definitely, Haizaki-san. He was such a bully and an overall horrible person. He always attempted to steal the food I would bring, and he always picked on me and Tetsu-kun. Normally, I am not happy about people being expelled, but I'm glad Sei-chan expelled him from the club! *Tell us how you spend your days off! ::Eh... back in junior high I usually spent them with Sei-chan horseback riding or watching him compete in Shogi or some other strategy game competition. Sometimes I would drag him to go shopping with me when he gets a little too obsessed with something. ::Currently, I still spend a lot my time the same way as I did when I was at Teiko, but I also go compete in archery competitions now. I was also recently scouted to be a model, so I have to go attend to assignments for that job too. *What is your fondest memory from your middle school times? ::I really enjoyed our school festival during our three years at Teiko. Watching Sei-chan dominate the strategy game clubs during our second year was pretty dun. Though... I hadn't really expected him to copy what I did during first year, he even stole my "Bounty Hunter" nickname from me. At least he gave me the stuffed animal prizes he won when we went home. ::My favorite school festival is definitely during my third year! During that one, I got to win the Riddle Research Club's stamp rally competition with Ryota-kun. I even got a kiss from Ryota-kun... *In your current team, which person do you get along with the most? ::I'm still really close with Sei-chan though he's a bit a different from when we went to middle school together... But Reo-senpai is a really good friend too; probably because he's like a big brother figure and that helps make my job easier. *In your current team, which person do you get along with the least? ::Without a doubt it's Eikichi Nebuya. Even though I'm the manager, I like having my team actually listen to me. Nebuya-san never listens to me, and he's always being a glutton. *What is basketball to you? ::Hmm... I never really thought about it since I've been playing since I was little. But I guess to me it's a way for me to remember papa, to stay connected with my close friends, and to meet new people. It's fun when we actually find ourselves in a pinch, but that hasn't happened in a while. Relationships Satoshi Higurashi 日暮聡 Chie Higurashi 日暮恵 Souta Higurashi 日暮草太 Seijuro Akashi As their parents were best friends, Kagome and Seijuro have known each other prior to each others births. It was only natural that the two of them would become best friends in their own right. He and Kagome are extremely close friends, and they often go to and leave school together. Most people make the mistake of them being involved in a romantic relationship with each other as they are rather protective of each other. It is because of Seijuro that Kagome had attended Teiko Junior High when even though her first choice of schooling had been Shoei Junior High. Kagome is also the only person able to stop Seijuro from doing extreme actions that are either dangerous or stupid that would harm himself or others. Kagome typically uses a slapstick or some other physical method to stop him. Because Seijuro is the heir to a wealthy family, Seijuro's parents had made Kagome his handler when they were in elementary school to control his sometimes extreme behavior. Ryota Kise Kagome and Ryota are actually rather close to one another as Kagome refers to him as Ryota-kun rather than by his given name. The first time Ryota and Kagome met was during Teiko Junior High's entrance exam, but it was only briefly as Kagome had gotten lost after the exam while searching for Seijuro. He and Kagome officially met on their first day of school when they learned they were in the same class. He and Kagome also shared their 3rd Year class together. Kagome has a long standing crush on Ryota. Her crush on the blonde began when he saved her from being sexually assaulted during their first year. Since then she has had a bit of trouble speaking with Ryota as a blush would often form on her face when she is with him. He is the only person that Kagome does not give a nickname to, and refers to him as Ryota-kun. Tetsuya Kuroko Kagome is rather good friends with Tetsuya. She is the first of Teiko Boys' Basketball Club to take notice of Tetsuya, and she often helps him in developing his playstyle when he was learning it. She affectionately calls him Tetsu-kun. Satsuki Momoi Kagome has a close relationship with Satsuki as she acted as the older girl's manager mentor for a majority of their 1st year in junior high. She was the one to teach Satsuki how to investigate and analyze players of opposing schools. Atsushi Murasakibara Kagome treats Atsushi as if he was her little brother as he often acts like a little kid that needs to be guided by his parents. During junior high, Kagome often kept a bag or two filled with snacks that were reserved for Atsushi. She acquired the funds from Atushi himself so that she would not waste club funds or her own spending money. Kagome is the only one among her former teammates from Teiko Junior High that believed Atsushi had and still has a burning love and passion for basketball. She affectionately calls him At-chan. Shintaro Midorima She calls him Midori-kun. Daiki Aomine Kagome and Daiki used to get along with each other very well, to the point that Kagome would call him Ao-kun. The two of them mainly got along because of their similar love and passion for basketball, much the same way that Daiki got along with Tetsuya. However, after his talent began blooming, Kagome disliked being near him because of his change in attitude, but still considered him a friend. She can only hope that Daiki would regain his passion for basketball sometime durign their high school life. Minori Ikeda Minori Ikeda 池田里 is Ryota Kise's ex-girlfriend. She is also Kagome's former classmate in their 2nd Year of Junior High. Minori is also a member of Teiko Junior High's Cheering Squad for Boys' Basketball, so she is often seen at their official games. She has a below-average to average IQ at 92 points (Japan's national average is 105 IQ). Kagome doesn't much like her, and takes any chance she gets to steer clear of the blonde. She has a hatred for Minori's disloyalty (cheating on Ryota with Shogo Haizaki), and her naive stupidity. She also sometimes wonders how the airhead even made it into an elite junior high like Teiko Junior High. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Other Manager Category:Manager Category:Coach Category:Kagome